Only You ( a good bye )
by Fujoshi KyuSung Shiper
Summary: Persahabatan erat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berakhir saat kepindahan keluarga ninggalkan berbagai kenangan manis dan membawa luka yang membuat Kyuhyun terpuruk. 10thn terlewati dengan berat oleh Kyuhyun dan kembali dengan membawa keteguhan hati untuk menjadikan Sungmin sebagai istrinya,meski pun Sungmin menolak karena hatinya yang masih terpaut pada sang kekasih-Changmin-


Title : ONLY YOU ( a Good Bye ) part 1

Author : nia

Facebook : eflindo ian cloudsfan

Genre : Drama , Romance , Sad

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Main cast :

cho kyuhyun ' super junior ' ( namja )

Lee sungmin ' super junior ' ( yeoja )

Kim heechul ' super junior ' as kyuhyun eomma ( yeoja )

Hangeng as cho hangeng / kyuhyun appa ( namja )

Lee donghae ' super junior' as sungmin appa ( namja )

Lee hyuk jae ' super junior ' as sungmin eomma ( yeoja )

Kim ki bum ' super junior ' as cho ki bum / kyuhyun noona ( yeoja )

Kim jong woon ' yesung super junior ' as sungmin namdosaeng ( namja )

Shim Changmin ' DBSK ' as namjaChingu Sungmin ( namja )

Summary : Persahabatan erat antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin berakhir kala Kyuhyun terpaksa pergi meninggalkan korea karena kepindahan keluarganya ke paris ..

Meninggalkan berbagai kenangan manis antara mereka dan pergi membawa luka yang begitu dalam hingga membuatnya tumbuh bersama kenangan – kenangan itu dan membuatnya terpuruk.

10 tahun terlewati dengan berat olehnya hingga akhirnya si bungsu Cho kembali dengan membawa keteguhan hati untuk menjadikan Lee Sungmin sebagai istri dengan acara apa pun.

Namun Lee Sungmin tak menerimanya , walaupun pada akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat tetap menjadikan nya istri namun hati Sungmin masih terpaut pada sang kekasih ,Shim Changmin.

- Persahabatan dan cinta ..

- Pilihan

- Dan luka dihati

Akan kah Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin dan Shim Changmin akan menemukan kebahagian mereka , ataukah pada akhirnya mereka akan saling menyakiti dan berakhir menyedihkan untuk ke 3nya ?

Happy reading !

Sepasang anak kecil yang tinggal bersebelahan rumah atau dapat dikatakan bertetangga itu tengah berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan , tangan kiri sang gadis cilik tengah memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna pink sedangkan tangan kanannya tengah di genggam seorang namja cilik.

" kyu .. kita mau kemana ? " Tanya sang yeoja kecil pada namja cilik yang di panggil kyu olehnya.

" ke taman , Minnie-ya " sahut namja kecil itu.

" untuk apa ? ini sudah jam 9 malam kyu-ya , aku sudah mengantuk " protes yeoja kecil itu dengan menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit menghentak – hentakkan kakinya .

" hanya sebentar Minnie –ya , ada yang ingin ku katakan ! " akhirnya namja kecil itu pun membalikkan badannya menghadap yeoja kecilnya tanpa melepas tautan tangan mereka.

" kenapa harus di taman , katakan saja di sini " yeoja kecil nan manis itu menatap tajam mata namja kecil di hadapanya.

Namja cilik pun terdiam dan akhirnya menghela nafasnya kasar kemudian melepas tautan tangan mereka,

" jadi kau tidak mau , ya .. sudah , kita pulang saja " setelah berkata seperti itu , tanpa menatap lagi dan memperdulikan yeoja kecilnya , ia pun pergi meninggalkan yeoja kecil itu.

" kyu-ya , apa kau marah ? " Tanya yeoja kecil bernama Minnie dengan kepala tertunduk.

Bocah yang bernama kyu itu pun membalikkan badan kembali menghadap yeoja kecilnya.

" tidak " sahutnya singkat.

" ayo , kita ke taman ! " mengerti bahwa sahabat terbaiknya sedang marah padanya walaupun berkata tidak , Minnie pun mengalah , ia tau kalau sampai sahabatnya itu marah , ia tidak akan berbicara padanya lebih dari satu hari.

" bukannya tadi kau bilang kau mengantuk " bocah yang bernama kyu itu mengulang kembali perkataan minnienya dengan sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" tapi sekarang tidak , aku mau ke taman sekarang " yeoja kecil itu menjawab dengan sambil mengembungkan pipinya . imut.

Bocah bernama kyu itu pun tersenyum lima jari menampakan deretan gigi putih bersihnya dan kembali menggandeng tangan yeojanya , sedangkan si yeoja hanya mampu menari nafasnya dan menghembuskanya sedikit kasar melihat kelakuan sahabat kecilnya itu.

…~…~…~ ONLY YOU …~…~…~

` A Good Bye `

^````KyuMin Shipper````^

Taman

Sepasang anak kecil itu pun kini berada di sebuah taman yang masih berada dalam lingkungan komplek perumahan , mereka kini tengah duduk bersila di rerumputan yang di terangi oleh lampu taman yang ada di dekatnya sambil menatap bintang dari tempat mereka berpijak.

" indahnya " mata indah sang yeoja yang bernama Minnie atau lengkapnya lee sungmin itu seakan bersinar menatapi keindahan sang bintang , sedangakan sang namja hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya itu , baginya tak ada satu pun yang lebih indah dari teman sepermainannya itu , matanya malah menatap lekat wajah sahabatnya .

Merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Sungmin pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sahabatnya yang di panggilnya kyu itu atau dapat di panggil dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun.

Wajahnya seakan langsung terasa panas dikala mengetahui sahabatnya dari kecil itu tengah menatapnya lekat , semburat merah tak dapat ia sembunyikan dari pipinya yang putih itu , beruntung karena penerangan yang memang tak terlalu baik ,rona merah di pipinya tak dapat terlalu terlihat oleh Kyuhyun.

" emm..a..apa menurutmu itu indah kyu – ya ? " Tanya nya sambil berusaha menetralkan suara dekup jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang itu.

" emm .. indah .. sangat " balas Kyuhyun masih dengan menatap wajah Sungmin , dan kini kontak mata tak dapat di elakkan lagi , 2 pasang mata itu bertemu , menciptakan sebuah rasa yang cukup aneh di kedua hati tersebut.

Cup..

Entah sadar atau tidak , tiba – tiba saja Kyuhyun mencium pipi chubby Sungmin membuat sang pemilik pipi menunduk dan entah di sadari atau tidak oleh Kyuhyun perbuatanya itu makin membuat detak jantung Sungmin makin terpacu dan rona merah di pipinya yang tadi sudah sempat hilang kini kembali memuncah mewarnai pipinya secara alami.

" ky..kyu-ah kenapa kau menciumku " Tanya Sungmin polos sambil berusaha untuk menatap wajah sahabatnya itu.

" hanya untuk menyalurkan rasa sayang dan cinta pada sahabat terbaikku " Sungmin tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun , entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang terselip di relung hatinya di kala mendengar jawaban sahabatnya ini.

3..3..3 KyuMin Shipper 3..3..3

Keadaan menjadi hening setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan lagi di antara mereka .

" aku akan pergi ! " tiba – tiba Kyuhyun bersuara , Sungmin yang mendengarnya kembali menengok kearah Kyuhyun yang memang setelah percakapan singkat mereka tadi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali pada aktivitas awal .

" apa ? " Tanya Sungmin lagi , takut ia salah dengar.

" aku akan pergi ! " Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa menatap Sungmin, wajahnya tetap mengarah pada langit hitam yang bertabur bintang yang berkelap kelip.

" kemana ? " berusaha membuang pikiran negatifnya Sungmin kembali bertanya.

" Paris " seakan waktu berhenti , udara menipis membuat Sungmin serasa tak dapat lagi bernafas dan seakan sebuah batu baru saja di lempar dan mengenai hatinya juga seakan seluruh memori yang ada di otaknya kembali berputar begitu saja menampilkan kembali kenangan – kenangannya bersama sahabatnya itu.

" liburan kah ? pasti menyenangkan ! " Sungmin tetap berusaha berfikir positif walau sebenarnya hatinya entah mengapa sudah terasa sakit dan matanya serasa memanas.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi mengdengak menatap langit kini turun menatap lurus kedepan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

" tidak , aku dan keluarga ku akan pindah kesana ! " serunya , sebenarnya Kyuhyun pun tak dapat memungkiri bahwa hatinya pun seakan teriris perih kala mengingat bahwa ia akan pergi jauh dari sahabatnya dan mungkin butuh waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk bertemu kembali.

Hening kembali melanda , mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing..

" berapa lama ? " Tanya Sungmin setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya " tidak pasti "

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya " ayo pulang , sudah terlalu malam bagi anak seumuran kita untuk tetap disini " ucap Sungmin dan agak terdengar dingin ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti Sungmin di belakang karena memang Sungmin sudah lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkannya.

3..3..3 KyuMin Shipper 3..3..3

Tak ada percakapan lagi di antara keduanya hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka pagar rumahnya " Sungmin " panggil Kyuhyun , Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

" lusa aku berangkat " serunya dengan wajah merunduk menatap tanah.

Sungmin sendiri bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada sahabatnya ini , dan entah mengapa tanpa ia sadari kakinya melangkah begitu saja , berlari masuk kedalam rumah tanpa pamit atau pun membalas ucapan sahabatnya.

Clekk … 

Blamm …

Pintu rumah Sungmin terbuka dan tertutup dan membuat tubuh mungil Sungmin tak dapat lagi terlihat oleh Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah Sungmin , matanya menatap lurus kedepan , kearah pintu rumah Sungmin yang telah tertutup, matanya menatap pintu itu sayu

Tak lama kemudian setelah beberapa menit hanya berdiam diri disana Kyuhyun pun mulai melangkahkan kaki dari tempatnya ke arah rumahnya yang memang berapa tepat di samping rumah Sungmin.

…~…~…~ ONLY YOU …~…~…~

` A Good Bye `

^````KyuMin Shipper````^

KEESOKAN HARINYA …

" Kyuhyun-ah .. cepat pack barang – barang mu " teriak eomma Kyuhyun dari lantai satu.

Saat ini keluarga Cho memang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan kepindahan mereka ke Paris , bila saat ini ayah , ibu dan kakaknya tengah sibuk membereskan barang mereka dengan begitu semangat maka itu semua berbanding terbalik pada si bungsu Cho , saat ini di saat seluruh keluarganya tengah me-ngepack barang ia malah hanya diam duduk di meja belajarnya menatap sebuah foto dirinya dan Sungmin yang tengah tertawa lepas dalam sebuah foto yang di ambil saat seluruh keluarga mereka melakukan picnik di sebuah pedesaan kecil nan asri di pinggir kota Seoul saat liburan sekolah mereka tahun lalu.

Memang keluarga sudah sangat lama saling mengenal karena memang sebenarnya keluarga Cho dan keluarga Lee sudah bertetangga bahkan sebelum mereka ( Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ) lahir .

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya yang kebetulan langsung menghadap kearah jendela kamar Sungmin.

Di tatapnya jendela kamar Sungmin yang tertutup gorden pink , saat ini pukul 9 pagi hari Selasa , ya .. tentu saat ini Sungmin tak ada di kamarnya karena dapat di pastikan ia berada di sekolahnya , sebenarnya sekolahnya juga , tapi karena saat ini Kyuhyun akan pindah ke Paris jadi sejak kemarin ia tak lagi terdaftar sebagai murid SM Junior high school.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong ke arah jendela kamar Sungmin , berharap Sungmin ada di dalam kamarnya dan membuka gordennya berbicara dengannya melalui sebuah papan tulis kecil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil di kala mengingat kebiasaan kecil mereka saat malam tidak dapat terlelap , salah satu dari mereka akan menelphone dan berakhir dengan percakapan lewat papan tulis kecil mereka dari jendela kamar.

Tapi tak lama kemudian senyum itu menghilang dari wajahnya saat mengingat itu semua tak kan lagi di lakukan olehnya dan Sungmin, saat ia pindah dari rumahnya itu.

…~…~…~ ONLY YOU …~…~…~

` A Good Bye `

^````KyuMin Shipper````^

" Lee ahjumma .. apa Sungmin sudah pulang ? " Tanya Kyuhyun pada eomma Sungmin – Lee Hyuk Jae –

" belum , Sungmin bilang hari ini ia ada tugas kelompok di rumah teman jadi akan pulang terlambat " jelas Hyuk Jae atau lebih sering di panggil EunHyuk.

" di rumah siapa ahjumma ? " Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

" emm…ahjumma kurang tau , Sungmin tidak bilang tadi ! coba kau telephone saja Kyuhyun-ah " jawab EunHyuk.

Mendengar jawaban EunHyuk , wajah Kyuhyun menekuk kecewa.

" baiklah , terima kasih ahjumma , biar nanti Kyuhyun telphone Sungmin , Kyu permisi dulu " serunya dengan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada EunHyuk setelah itu pergi meninggalkan kediaman kelurga Lee.

' _apa kau marah padaku Minnie-ya '_ lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati , sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah menelphone Sungmin sejak awal dan bahkan sudah puluhan sms Kyuhyun kirim kepada sahabatnya itu tapi tak ada satu pun sms yang di balasnya ataupun telphone yang di angkatnya.

PUKUL 7 MALAM …

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sebuah suara derap langkah kaki seorang yeoja mungil usia 13 tahun tengah menyusuri jalan komplek rumahnya , seragamnya masih melekat di tubuh menandakan bahwa ia belum pulang kerumahnya sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi , wajah nya menunduk lesu.

Tap

Langkahnya terhenti kala seseorang menghalangi jalannya , di angkat wajah mungilnya menatap orang yang menghalangi jalan.

" kenapa baru pulang ? " Tanya orang itu.

" bukan urusanmu ! " jawabnya dan berusaha melewati tubuh namja kecil yang menghalangi jalanya.

" kenapa tidak mengangkat telphone dan membalas sms ku ? " Tanya namja kecil bernama Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin sebelumnya.

" tidak ada waktu , minggir ! " Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun pelan agar menjauh dan memberi jalan untuknya tapi sedikit pun tak berpengaruh pada Kyuhyun.

" kau marah padaku , eoh ? " Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam dan tetap mencoba meloloskan diri dari Kyuhyun , kakinya bergerak ke kiri ke kanan mencoba mencari jalan tapi Kyuhyun tidak hanya diam membiarkan , kakinya pun juga ikut melangkah seirama langkah Sungmin.

" berhenti " bentak Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram bahu Sungmin agar tak lagi bergerak.

" kau marah pada ku , karena aku akan pergi ? , kau kira aku mau , bagaimana pun aku hanya seorang anak usia 13 tahun , apa kau fikir aku bisa menentang ucapan keluarga ku untuk pindah , apa kau fikir aku bisa tetap disini saat keluarga ku akan pergi jauh " akhirnya apa yang ada di hati Kyuhyun pun terungkapan.

" apa aku bilang aku marah ? tidak kan ! jadi kenapa kau berkata seperi itu , mungkin itu hanya perasaan mu saja , tidak berpengaruh pada ku kau pergi atau tidak , itu urusan mu dan keluargamu " bohong bila Sungmin tak berpengaruh atas kepergian Kyuhyun hanya saja ia sendiri pun bingung dengan apa yang di rasakannya dan apa yang harus ia lakukan , hatinya sakit saat tau Kyuhyun akan pergi dan ia tidak mau sampai akhirnya ia menangis meraung di depan Kyuhyun dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk tidak pergi , dia tidak mau jadi egois , itu sebabnya Sungmin memilih menjadi dingin pada Kyuhyun dan berusaha menjauhinya , hanya untuk menutupi perasaannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban Sungmin berlahan ia melepaskan cengkramannya lalu Sungmin yang merasa sudah tak lagi di tahan Kyuhyun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya.

" Sungmin-ah " panggil lirih Kyuhyun , saat Sungmin sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya , Sungmin yang mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya pun berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

Tanpa di duga Sungmin , Kyuhyun tengah berlari kecil kearahnya.

Cup

Dengan tiba – tiba Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya , tapi kali ini bukan seperi biasa di pipinya tapi saat ini ciuman itu , bibir itu mendarat tepat di bibir plum Sungmin.

Di lumatnya perlahan bibir plum Sungmin oleh Kyuhyun sedangkan Sungmin pun hanya diam karena masih kaget atas perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya , matanya yang tak terpejam menatap mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam , melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat tenang membuat Sungmin ikut memejamkan matanya dan ikut menikmati lumata di bibirnya walau tak membalas.

Setelah cukup merasa puas Kyuhyun pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka , berlahan kedua mata itu terbuka dan akhirnya saling memandang satu sama lain , Kyuhyun pun memeluk tubuh ramping Sungmin dan berbisik di telinga sungmin.

" saranghae " setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun pun berlari masuk dalan rumahnya , meninggalkan Sungmin yang mematung akibat perbuatan dan ucapanya.

KEEESOKAN HARINYA …

" jangan lupa kabari kami , Han " seru kepala keluarga Lee pada tetangganya akan pindah tersebut tak lupa dengan sebuah pelukan.

" tentu saja , Hae , aku pasti akan memberi kabar " balas kepala keluarga Cho – Cho Hangeng atau Hang kyung.

Seluruh keluarga Cho dan Lee berkumbul kecuali Sungmin yang memang tak berada di rumah karena harus sekolah , atau lebih tepatnya memang dia lah yang tidak mau hadir , karena pasalnya Sungmin dapat tidak masuk sekolah karena mendapat tawaran dari eommanya untuk mengantar keluarga Cho , tapi Sungmin lah yang menolak dengan alasan ada ulangan yang tak dapat ia tinggalkan.

Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum nanar pada keluarganya dan keluarga Lee, saat sungmin tak mengantar kepergiannya.

" baiklah , sepertinya kami harus berangkat sekarang " ujar tuan Cho dan di anggukan kepala oleh tuan lee.

" hati – hati di jalan Hang kyung-ah , chul-ie, ki bum , kyuhyun " ucap Eunhyuk.

" ahjumma , tolong berikan ini pada Sungmin " pinta Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk , sebuah kotak kecil berbungkus kado berwarna pink di titipkan Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin.

" ah , baiklah " Eunhyuk pun menerimanya.

Dan tak lama kemudian pun mobil audi putih milik keluarga Cho melaju meninggalkan kawasan komplek perumahan distrik tersebut , raut kesedihan tak dapat di sembunyikan di wajah Kyuhyun.

" tidak usah khawatir Kyuhyun -ah , walau jauh tapi pasti masih bisa berkomunikasi memalui telphone bukan " seru nyonya Cho – Kim Heechul – pada anak bungsunya.

Sedangakan kakaknya pun mengusap lembut rambut hitam halus adiknya untuk sekedar memberikan kekuatan pada adik semata wayangnya.

Berlahan tapi pasti air mata Kyuhyun pun terjatuh melewati pipi putihnya , keluarganya tau bahwa si bungsu Cho itu pasti sedih atas kepindahan mereka dan mereka pun tau penyebabnya.

T.B.C

Or

Delete


End file.
